peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
FINALE! (Ft. ProJared!) - Mario Party 2 (Part 4)
In the last five turns, can Jeff stop rolling poorly and pull out a win? Synopsis They all sing in the intro, and Jeff is interrupted again. Koopa picks DK to win. It is almost always last who gets chosen. Turn 16 Jeff is still rolling poorly. PBG buys a golden mushroom, but is sent back to the start again. He doesn't care. Wario uses his mushroom, and misses by one space. Wario gets 20 coins in a hidden block. Jared must roll high to get the star. They play BOB-OMB Barrage. PBG yells as the bombs fly to him. Jeff hits PBG. Turn 17 Jeff continues to roll poorly. Jared needs a high roll, and rolls a 1. Wario gets a star. The star lands in front of Jeff. Jeff becomes excited. Wario plays Roll Out the Barrels. PBG discusses banning the genie item. They play TOAD in the Box. Jared screws up the first one. Jeff wins. Turn 18 Jeff needs a 4 or more for the star, and rolls an 8. The next star is also close to Jeff. Jeff buys a golden mushroom. Jared finds a Hidden Block, and gets another star! Jeff rages. PBG uses his golden mushroom, and buys another one, avoiding the magic lamp. Wario takes Jared's key. They play a Battle Game. The game is Rakin''em' In. They all do bad at the timing. Jeff wins, and PBG comes second. The next game is Roll Call. This is Jeff's story! None of them pay attention for a few seconds. Jared tries to trick everyone by saying 19, but no one was fooled. Wario is the only person who was wrong. Turn 19 Jeff uses his golden mushroom. Jeff can feel victory, as he rolls well. Jeff gets another star, breaking the DK curse. Jared lands on a Bowser space, and loses 30 coins. PBG uses his golden mushroom, and the game gets serious. He shortcuts through the Thwomp, and lands on a Battle Mini game. They play Bumper Balloon Cars. Jeff and Jared tie. Everyone was panicking the whole time. Jared lands on the ?, and is sent back to the start. They play Shy Guy Says. Shy Guy screws everyone up except for Wario! PBG asks which version of Shy Guy Says is more morbid. Turn 20 PBG needs a 7 for the star. He drops short. PBG steals coins from Jeff. The last game is Honeycomb Havoc. Bees! A montage of Jared saying Bees! is shown. "*No bees were harmed in the making of this montage* PBG refuses to press the button to be attacked by bees, so Jared does for him! Jared wins after being in control the whole game. Result Jeff earned his two stars! Jared wins the Mini-Game Star. Jeff wins the Coin Star. PBG and Wario wins the Happening Star. Jeff wins overall, and the curse is broken! PBG has never seen DK in this cutscene before. No one can believe Jeff won that. They look over the stats. The most important thing is that PBG came last! Category:Mario Party Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff